uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Battler Ushiromiya
Main Profile Battler is one of the young cousins that come to Rokkenjima. He has lived with his grandparents (on his mother's side) after his mother died for six years. During the events of Umineko no Naku Koro ni it is his first time back to Rokkenjima and seeing his cousin for six years. He doesn't like his dad and often calls him a bastard. He liked Kyrie but thinks of her more like a cool older sister than a step-mother. Also in his family is his younger step-sister. Battler is very stubborn and does not believe in Beatrice at all. This makes Beatrice extremely mad and because he does not believe in her or her magic, than everyone else that has died can not go to the Golden Land. Beatrice vows to show Battler the errors of his ways and show him how wrong he was in his stubborn mind. She believes that Battler is the answer to her 1000 years of boredom and indulges in the torture he promises her as he tries to defeat her and solved the epitaph Legend of the Golden Witch In Legend of the Golden Witch most of the story is told through his point of view. In the beginning he meets his cousins George and Maria (which is pretty much a first meeting between the two for when Battler and Maria last met, she had been three years old) at the airport. It has been six years since he has seen the rest of the Ushiromiya family and been to Rokkenjima after living with his mother's parents. He is very playful and jokes around with his cousins while at the mansion on Rokkenjima. He indulges in Maria's occult knowledge but is surprised when she goes into her creepy mode and receives her wrath for not taking Beatrice seriously. In the end, because he does not believe in Beatrice and does not admit that her and her magic is real, the door to the Golden Land is closed. He costs everyone their paradise. Death In Legend of the Golden Witch, he is one of the last survivors. When the police finally make it to Rokkenjima they only find parts and pieces of the four cousins. It is unknown how they really died. Missing He is the fool who made the world where everyone could be happy come to nothing. Even though Beatrice is infuriated, for some reason she is enjoying herself immensely. It's as if he is an amusing toy she has obtained after one thousand years. I hope that you too can see this amusing fool soon. Turn of the Golden Witch In Turn of the Golden Witch, Battler is less prominent in the story itself, as he is observing the events along side Beatrice, whilst continuing to deny her. Although he is still part of the world taking place, it could be said the real him is with Beatrice. During the first half of the story, Battler is only significant through little interjections made by him and Beatrice, when events turn dissatisfying in the world they are observing. Eventually he plays a prominent role, when presented with a situation that occurs during the game and attempts to explain as possible by 'human tricks'. This is the point where he begins stating his famous line Repeat it in Red!. He is successful in disproving the need for magic in that mystery, which seems to stir Beatrice's arrogance. Unfortunately for Battler, it's the only one of many mysteries that take place during the game world that he is able to solve. Category:Characters